


Hot Summer in Zootopia

by JoshDan



Category: Furry (Fandom), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Fanfiction, Furry, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, Top/Bottom Versatile, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshDan/pseuds/JoshDan
Summary: By a curious twist of fate, Josh came to spend his holidays on Zootopia. During his trip, he'll encounter various characters, which will lead him to situations, as unlikely as lewd...
Kudos: 7





	Hot Summer in Zootopia

Since the time I’ve planned this trip, I was finally in Zootopia. And as we told me, this place is huge. I feel like this summer will be awesome! But above all, let me get my room hotel, and drop off my stuff. Now all this is done, it was time to explore this urban jungle.

To begin, I decided to make a little leap on The Mystic Spring Oasis. From what I heard, it’s of the city’s must-see places. Oh, and important specificity of the place: it’s a naturalist club, so almost everyone is naked, but it was the discretion of each one.

In my case, I’ve never gone in this kind of club, so the idea of being in front of strangers was as thrilling as intimidating. But in the end, it was a fun experience. I mean, walking around without thinking about gazes of others, it’s a great feeling everybody should experience every day.

However, I won’t lie, seeing all those naked bodies all around, got me a bit aroused. Happily, nobody seemed to notice it, guess it was something common right here. Then, I had the chance to cool off in the big outdoor pool. With this heat, I wouldn't say no. And while I was relaxing on the water, I didn’t remark that a black panther appeared next to me. Not that I was uncomfortable, but quite impressed.

“Oh, hi there.”

“Err, h-hello.”

“Just, if I bother you, I can go—"

“No-no, it’s okay.”

“Oh, cool.”

Now he was here, I took advantage to better watch him. Big, muscular, scar on the right eye… clearly, he’s handsome. Then suddenly, he turned his head towards me. I automatically looked away, but it was obvious he saw me. However, it didn’t bother him. At the opposite, it made him smile.

“Just to know… what's your name?”

“Err, it's Josh”

“Good, I'm Renato.”

“'kay, nice to meet you.”

“Indeed, pal.”

At first sight, he looked friendly, good to know.

“So, first time you come here?”

“Err, yes. How do you know?”

“Well, you seem a little tensed.”

“Yes, a bit. I mean, seeing all those naked bodies, it's oof... it's something.” I admitted, a bit confused.

“Oh, don't worry. Once you’re used to this, you won't pay attention to this anymore.” The panther underlined.

“It's your case?”

“Yep, everytime I have some free time.”

Well, crumbs, if he regularly comes here, he isn’t probably bored. Don’t know why, just the thought amused me.

“Tell me, why did you go here?”

“Well, I heard it's the city's most popular places, so I wanted to have a look.”

“Okay, seems fair.”

“And you?”

“Usually, for relaxing, and meeting new people, if possible.”

“Oh, cool.”

So, not than this small talk wasn’t nice, but I really felt like he wanted something from me. And my instinct wasn’t mistaken…

“Tell me, Josh?”

“Uh?”

“Would you like to have fun… together?”

“WHAT? I mean... you and me?” I shout then whispered directly.

“Yes, who else?”

“No, my point is... is this allowed to do this here?”

“Yes. Not in front of everyone, but there are some private areas provided for this purpose.”

“O-kay. And did you do it often?”

“Well, I usually fool around with a couple of otters, very charming people if you want to know.”

“Wait, couple?” I repeated, thinking I was mishearing his words.

“Yes, but they're pretty into it, I assure you. When it happens, either one watches the other in action, either they both participate.”

“Wow... Kinky.”

“Yep, they are.” He giggled.

On this note, I analyzed the situation. Of course, I was shocked, but just ‘cause he chose me. Plus, I wasn’t that shocked. I mean, put nude animals in the same place, and it’s certain some of them should do dirty stuff together. In any case, the yak who owns this place, didn’t advertise me this way. And if his offer was insane, it’d be a shame to refuse, especially with a man of his kind.

“Listen, I could understand if you don't agree.”

“No, it's okay, it’s just your offer surprised me. But... right now, I need letting off some steam.”

“REALLY?! I mean, it's cool.” Renato seemed surprised, before doing a more confident voice.

“But we aren't going to do it right here, are we?”

“No, it'd be against the rules. But don't worry, I know a safer place. Come with me.”

On this, we both got out of the pool, and we went towards the main house. After, we went to a big room furnished with huge curtains, coffee table with refreshments, large sofa, and some exotic ornaments. Really, I adore this style.

Then suddenly, I jumped, feeling the panther’s paw on my shoulder. I almost forgot he’s here, and we were there for something in particular, not for admiring the interior design.

“Sorry for the jolt.”

“No, it’s okay. It was me who was somewhere else. So... where do we start?”

“Well, won't you mind if I... kiss you?”

“No, not at all.”

Without waiting, Renato came closer at me, and hugged me. Them, I left his big paws caressing my back, and I returned him the favor. After, he looked at me, and began to lick my neck. On instinct, I slightly shivered, but I let him do, `cause here, I was more aroused than ever.

And when Renato had finished, we stared at each other, and he pressed his muzzle against mine. Our tongues were soon met and be intertwined together. Here, his moves were gentle, and not much rough. He’s clearly nervous, but willing to please. Afterwards, we released ourselves, both panting and drooling.

“Wow… Josh, you… you’re a good kisser.”

“Errr, t-thanks. You too.”

Here, we both were wet and hard, ready to have a good time. I didn’t know which of us will make the next move, but Renato volunteered for it. To do this, he knelt down across my pubes.

“You seem all set down here. Let me help you.”

Even if his breath is soft, I could feel hot wind on my cock. Then, he grabbed it softly, and started to rub it. I tried not to moan as loud, but he really got magic fingers. Next, he touched my tip, which was already leaking.

"Hmm... Nice size." He complimented.

And before I had time to respond, he put my dick in his mouth. I let out a slight groan of my tooth. At this moment, I felt dizzy, ‘cause Renato wasn’t satisfied with just sucking me, he moved back and forth his tongue around my member, while his hands grabbed and rubbed my butt. It’s amazing how he’s talented, but as I wanted fun last longer, I had to stop him (unwillingly, I admit it:) "Renato, stop!"

Immediately, he released my dick, panting. I took advantage of this small break to catch my breath, and sit down. The action has begun just some minutes, but he already made quite an impression.

“So... You didn't like it?”

“No, no, quite the opposite. Just... I didn’t want to finish. Plus, I'd like to have you a hand too.”

“Oh, right. Hmm... I think I have the solution for this.”

Without waiting, he got up, and went lying down on the carpet. Afterwards, he wanked while he pinched his nipples. Clearly, he got ready for me.

"Come here, handsome." He signaled to me, playful.

Right away, I lay down on his chest, my head in front of his prick. Immediately, I put his meal in my mouth, while he ate my bum. And I won’t lie, I love all of this: his length, his exquisite scent, his fabulous pubes. In short, I enjoyed this moment. Renato, on his side, took a lot of pleasure to devour and bite my butt. If I was shaking occasionally, I didn’t mind ‘cause he did it great. Here, we were just two felines who satisfy their hunger.

"A-aah Josh... I-I'm cumming, aaaaaaah!!"

Instantly, I felt a hot liquid sliding on my throat, I even had it which came out of my nose. I then released my grip to catch my breath. I coughed a bit, but I didn’t have any regret, it’s been a while I didn’t taste this sweet drink.

“Hey, you okay there?” The panther asked, worried.

“Y-yes. Just need to cough-cough, catch my breath. Phew... wow, you cum a lot.”

“Not my fault if you have a great tongue.”

“Err, thanks?”

“So... want to continue?”

“Of course. We must certainly not let heat go down.”

“Agreed. Well, in this case...”

He signaled me to get up. Shame, I’d have liked to clean up my recent mess. Instead, the panther licked the rest of the seed out of my face, and kiss me again. Next, he got on his knees. Well, here, no need to tell what will happen next…

"Now... come keep warm me up." He ordered me, sensually.

Without hesitation, I came closer to his bottom. I lengthened it to reach his hole for tasting it, and nothing more. I didn’t need more, just this significant savor and this exhilarating scent were enough to satiate me.

"Aaah... Geez Josh, y-you're doing a great job down here, ooooh."

While I appreciated my meal, I took care of each spot of this big peach was explored and sipped. After, I inserted gradually my fingers on his ass, so that the filling will do without problem. And achieving the preparation, some lube for his butt, then for my dick.

“You're ready?”

“Yes, don't hold back.”

Straight away, I pressed my member into his hole, and started to thrust. I could begin slowly, but at this moment, I just wanted to release my urges. Clearly, securitizing all those naked bodies really got me excited, a bit more than usual. And even if I was rough, in listening his panting moans, Renato didn’t seem to complain… well, not much.

“Aah-ah... Josh... there, there's, ah... no need... to hurry.”

“I-I know... just, ooooh... I don't want... to slow down.”

“Oh, al-alright… you’re the boss there, aah.”

The downside of this steady pace, it’s that I reached my limit more quickly. So, I didn’t fight it, and I finished inside him. Exhausted, I pulled out, and fall down on the floor. This enjoyable moment was brief, but I had given all I got, so it was totally worth it. While I rested, I didn’t know the black panther go up, but when I raised my head, he’s already on my chest, waiting for me.

“R-Renato?”

“Shhh. It's your turn now, kitty.”

In a hurry, he played with my ass, going in and out with his fingers. Visibly, he, too, was looking forward to move into action. Once he was done, he instantly lubed his wood and shoved it in my hole. I admit it, I gritted a bit my teeth, but it was temporary. After this, I only felt pleasure.

"Hmm... your ass feels good, Josh."

On this nasty notice, the black panther kept pushing. Contrary to me, he was slower, more regular with his pushing. Either he didn’t want to hurt me, or he just want to take his time on this ride. Whenever the case, he really pushed the right buttons.

If he humped me while I was lying, Renato made me got up on his lap, and continue to move his hips. On this new position, he took advantage to kiss me greedily, and lick my neck. But behind those signs of affection, I clearly felt he’s close. It’s not a rebuke, but let’s say I have the eye to detect that.

“Oh crap, won't last long.”

And suddenly, on a final impulse, he thrust faster. I already whispered of pleasure; the moans became shouts.

“Aah-aah. Shit I’m cumming! Rooooar!”

Shortly, he filled me with his seed. Even though fun was over, we still hugged and kissed, dripping with sweat. And it’s really a tasty and delightful feeling.

////

After a good wash, and some refreshments, we returned to the big outdoor pool. All this gymnastics made us pretty tired, so it felt good to relax on this fresh water. Meanwhile, we calmly splashed about in the water, by remembering the hot times we recently passed together.

“Oof, it was fun.”

“Yes, indeed.”

“I got to admit, you surprised me.”

“Oh yes?” I asked, taken back.

“Yep. I really thought you'd be too shy to accept my offer.”

“Well, not totally, but couldn't say no to a good time, especially with a stud like you.”

“Heh, flatter.” Renato smiled by tousling my hair.

Actually, if he didn’t come and talk to me, I would surely have found a way to relieve myself. So, he came at the right time. In addition to this, Renato was his type, it was win-win. But all this, I only did think it, I refrained from telling him, I didn’t want to kill the mood.

“Also, for how long will be you here?”

“Wait, how do you know?”

“As I said earlier, I'm a regular here. So, if you lived here, I would've already spotted you for a long time.”

“Heh, makes sense. Well, I'm here until the end of summer.”

“Nice. If you come again here, it’ll have some people I’d like to present you.”

“Really? Yes, it could be cool.”

“Oh, I'm sure it'll be.”

Well, it was now planned, I’ll return to those oases. I still didn’t take full advantage of the place. But beforehand, I still had a lot of things to see in this city, and I couldn’t wait to discover. This trip on Zootopia was only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Apart from those already added, I still don't know many characters and chapters it'll have later.  
> So, I hope you have enjoyed my little advertisement.
> 
> For more, visit: http://www.twitter.com/joshdanwriting  
> https://t.me/joshdanwriting
> 
> See you ^^


End file.
